


The Squip: the World’s Most Demanding Power Bottom

by RyuuSenai



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bmc, masochist Jeremy Heere, sadist Squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Jeremy wants to experiment and find out if he is a masochist or not; thankfully, the Squip is there to help verify. Inside Jeremy’s mind, the Squip could do as he pleased to make Jeremy writhe under him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished Be More Chill fanfiction. Let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please enjoy!

“Now, Jeremy,” the Squip started, his voice was slow and deliberate, “what is it that you want again?”

Jeremy huffed past the gag in his mouth; drool dripped from his quivering lips. “Mmfhhmm,” his voice came out as strangled mumbles behind the ball covered in holes. The brunet’s gaze traveled down the gorgeous, naked features of the Squip. His eyes traced the computer’s right arm, then halted at the hand stretching his hole open.

The Squip appeared calmer than usual as he splayed and scissored the fingers in his opening. Noticing Jeremy’s stare, he cleared his throat. “I asked you a question, slob,” the Squip spat.

Jeremy shuddered, the Squip knew exactly how to push his buttons. The sapphire apparition yanked at the back of the strap around Jeremy’s head, freeing his mouth of the gag.

The brunet gasped and stretched his jaw a little before answering. “I want you, Squip.”

“You want me?” The Squip pondered, unamused.

Jeremy nodded. “I need you. I need to be in you. I want to cum,” he whined. The boy’s fists clenched, his wrists tethered together and straddling the headboard. Not being able to relieve himself with his own hands made Jeremy squirm. He was forced to wait for the Squip to do it for him.

The Keanu Reeves look-alike removed his hand from his asshole, shoving his used fingers into Jeremy’s mouth. The submissive boy happily began sucking on the appendages. They tasted of metal and plastic. _Right_ , Jeremy thought, _he’s a computer, of course it won’t actually taste like ass. Thank god._

With his free hand, the Squip trailed his fingers along Jeremy’s skin, making his way to the boy’s lower back: his most sensitive spot. He ghosted along the thin hair that covered his skin. Jeremy’s breathing sputtered out of his mouth, dragging petite moans along with it. His cock ached from the lack of attention as his hips subconsciously bucked.

Retracting his hands from Jeremy’s back and mouth, the Squip climbed on top of the thin figure, straddling his wide hips. A strong, indigo hand wrapped around Jeremy’s throat, holding him down. The Squip ground his hips down, rubbing his taint and ass across the anxious dick beneath him.

Jeremy whimpered at the painfully slow rubbing against his rock solid cock. The computer used all his strength to really press down against Jeremy’s raging boner. “Fuck!” he whined. Impatient moans escaped from his throat. The pressure on his neck limited the blood flow to his brain, amplifying the pleasure he was receiving from the Squip. “More,” Jeremy’s voice croaked. “Please.”

The Squip scowled down at Jeremy, only making the brunet squirm more under his sadist. “You filthy masochist,” he snapped, causing Jeremy to stifle a whimper. The Squip materialized a cock ring the perfect size for Jeremy. “You really shouldn’t have asked me to dominate you like this, Jeremy. You see, you’re in my domain right now. None of this is real, and yet you feel everything I do to you. That means I can do as I please with no real world consequences,” he explained as he slipped the ring around Jeremy’s arousal. “So with all that in mind, nothing bad will happen if you aren’t able to cum, correct?” Not waiting for a reply, the Squip smirked as he slid Jeremy inside of him.

Jeremy groaned as the warmth of the Squip’s anus engulfed his erection. Once he reached the hilt, the computer began thrusting Jeremy’s cock in and out of his asshole, setting a fast and rough pace. Jeremy huffed and moaned with each thrust, causing the Squip to tighten his grip on the boy’s throat.

The Squip was finally starting to show faint signs of being disheveled from the rough sex. His moans were low, nearly growl-like. “Fuck,” he groaned. The apparition rode Jeremy until he approached the computer equivalent of an orgasm. Before he came, he got up and removed Jeremy’s cock ring, feeling considerate. Plunging back onto Jeremy’s erection, both of the men felt their orgasm rapidly approaching.

“Squip,” Jeremy panted, “nails.” The Squip knew exactly what he meant, beginning to scratch the masochist’s neck. The pain brought Jeremy to his climax as he came hard inside of the Squip.

The azure A.I. whimpered, “Just a little more.” After a moment, he came all over Jeremy’s stomach and chest before collapsing on top of the teen.

“Fuck,” Jeremy breathed. “I’m going to have to ask Michael to do that next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after The Play, Jeremy knows the Squip is lingering in his brain. Things never worked out with Christine, but Michael confessed to Jeremy. The two are now in a trial period, where they try being in a relationship, but still be close and friendly. Jeremy decided to spend the night at Michael's house to advance their trial relationship. While sleeping at Michael's house, the Squip contacts Jeremy in his slumber. In this dream-like state, the Squip decides to try and copulate with the brunet once more.

After the events of The Play, Jeremy knew the Squip was still around. Every now and again he would hear echoes of the computer correcting his actions. However, he always shook those encounters off.

 

Things with Christine never picked up pace. The pair went out on a couple dates, but Jeremy realized he had mistaken admiration for love. They were now closer than ever, but their relationship was more like that of siblings than lovers.

 

Michael on the other hand, eventually confessed to Jeremy, whom was taken aback. He never realized Michael felt that way towards him. After a long text conversation, Jeremy agreed to a trial period with Michael to see if they would work out.

 

This trial period would not stop the duo from being close and friendly, so Jeremy decided to stay the night at Michael’s house. The night started off slow with video games, weed and pizza, and ended with the pair snuggling in Michael’s king-sized bed. The Filipino held his love close, spooning the brunet. Michael was fast asleep before Jeremy even felt tired. He embraced the awkward boy tight in his slumber. And for the first time in a while, Jeremy felt loved. He soon dozed off.

 

“Jeeeerrreeemmmyyy,” a strangely soft and soothing voice hummed. The voice seemed all too familiar to Jeremy. He shuddered as he remembered the face that belonged to the voice.

 

“Fucking Keanu Reeves,” Jeremy mumbled.

 

“Ah, so you do remember me,” the Squip materialized in front of Jeremy.

 

“Are you kidding me? I killed you, right? Get out of my head already!” the brunet groaned.

 

The Squip chuckled, “You can’t get rid of me that easily, and you know it!”

 

“Alright, so you’re still here. What do you want from me?”

 

“Jeremy, do you remember the time you fucked me?” the azure computer’s smirk disappeared, leaving a serious expression on his face.

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” the brunet groaned.

 

“You wanted to forget that? Surely you wouldn’t want to forget the first time you plundered my ass until you came deep inside me,” his smirk returned.

 

“First time?” Jeremy furrowed his brows.

 

“What, did you think that was going to be the last time? Tsk tsk, Jeremy, I thought I raised a better mutt than this,” the Squip’s voice rang with a sadistic tone. Jeremy winced, the sadistic twinge to the computer’s voice reminded him of that night. “You should thank me. Christine would have never fucked you senseless while calling you such vile terms like the ones I called you that night. I’m sure the only way you can cum now is thinking about me choking you while riding your rock hard cock.”

 

“Wait, why would I thank you? What did you do that deserves thanks?” Jeremy spat.

 

“Well, I won’t tell you exactly what I did, but I may have altered your perception of Christine by going into your hippocampus and adjusting your memories of her,” the Squip stated.

 

After a moment of processing what the sapphire A.I. had said, Jeremy gasped. “You sabotaged my chances with Christine?!”

 

“Noooooot exactly,” the cyan computer said nervously. “I simply was obeying my orders to better your life. Although I had destroyed your friendship with Michael in the past, I now see him as a viable way for you to get laid the way you want to deep down inside.”

 

“You mean you set me up with Michael ‘cause you thought I’d like fucking him?” Jeremy pondered, a little confused.

 

“You could say that,” the Squip nodded. “If my calculations are correct, he will dominate you in just the right way to make you cry for more.” He smirked, thinking back to Jeremy’s face as he was being ridden by the azure apparition. “But enough talking. Time to get you with Michael for real.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by tha-“ his words were cut off by the Squip snapping his fingers. As the sound reached his ears, Jeremy was suddenly naked.

 

Before he could utter another word, the Squip slid his hand around the back of his head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The older man took control, leading Jeremy as their tongues danced between their lips.

 

Jeremy’s mind flickered back to Michael for a brief moment.  _ Is this cheating? _ he thought. His mind went blank as the Squip rubbed his knee against Jeremy’s growing erection. Moaning into the other man’s mouth, the brunet’s reasoning became clouded.

 

The Squip broke the kiss, earning a small whimper from Jeremy. “Jeremy, let’s do it. Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

 

“I don’t want to cheat on Michael,” Jeremy whispered.

 

“It’s not cheating, this is merely a dream. Dreaming isn’t cheating, is it? And c’mon, we both know I can make you pop, sparkle and electric buzz,” the blue computer smirked. With a snap of his fingers, the Squip materialized a large bed. He then pushed Jeremy onto the soft mattress, climbing on top of him and resuming the kiss from before.

 

Jeremy watched the Squip straddle his hips, snapping off his own clothing. The computer was already aroused, his erection rubbing against Jeremy’s abdomen. The brunet observed the beautiful curves of the Squip, his hands subconsciously snaking along the turquoise features. The appendages found their way to the plump ass of the apparition, and his fingers slid into his anus.

 

“Jeremy!” The Squip cried.

 

“Fuck, Squip,” Jeremy breathed.

 

“Jeremy! Wake up!” The Squip yelled in Michael’s voice.

 

“The fuck? Squip?” Jeremy mumbled as he woke up. Looking up, he was face to face with Michael.

 

“Thank fuck you woke up! I was getting worried,” Michael exclaimed, hugging Jeremy.

 

The brunet sat up, realizing that Michael was straddling his hips - almost identically to the way the Squip was in his dream. “Why were you worried? I was just sleeping.”

 

“But you were talking and moaning in your sleep. It  was starting to freak me out . . .” Michael murmured. “You kept saying ‘Squip’ so I thought you were having a nightmare about the Squip coming back and invading your brain or some shit.”

 

“I mean,” Jeremy averted his gaze, “you’re not far from the truth.” His cheeks flushed a light pink.

 

“What?”

 

“But I think it wasn’t just a dream. I’m pretty sure it was the real Squip,” Jeremy stated, looking back at Michael. “Or it was the weirdest dream I’ve ever had,” he chuckled.

 

“What was the dream about?” Michael cocked his head in curiosity.

 

“Uh, well,” Jeremy awkwardly shifted, still under Michael.

 

Michael paused, wide eyed. “What was that just now?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked nervously.  _ Shit, did he feel my boner? _

 

“Either you fucked the Squip or you’re really happy that I’m on top of you,” Michael laughed. Jeremy did not respond. Michael ceased his laughter. “Jeremy? Did you fuck the Squip?”

 

“Uh,” Jeremy was at a loss for words. He never though he would get caught by his boyfriend having a sex dream about another man - and it was the Squip, no less.

 

“Jeremy, it’s okay even if you did fuck the Squip. I’m not mad. I’m just a little concerned, because I thought we got rid of him. So you can tell me, Jeremy. Did you fuck him?” Michael half smiled, trying not to make Jeremy feel ashamed.

 

“I actually didn’t, but it was close to fucking . . .” Jeremy murmured. “I only fingered him as he kissed me. I didn’t fuck him like last time-“ He froze. “Shit.”

 

“You’ve fucked the Squip before?” Michael asked, shocked. “When was this?”

 

“Like a month before The Play,” the brunet admitted. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom, take care of this and we can pretend none of this ever happened, okay, Michael?”

 

“No, it’s not okay, Jeremy. Because we’re technically boyfriends right now, meaning we can take care of that together,” Michael took the risk and let his silly ideas of fucking Jeremy be blurted out. “Because you fucked the Squip, that means you really do go for men too, right? So we could fuck, if we wanted to.”

 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“Do you want to fuck me, Jeremy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not anticipating this to be a multi-chapter series, but Heere we are! (Get it? Heere like Jeremy Heere, not here. Hahaha, I am horribly depressed, send help.) Anyway, another chapter is on the way, so it will be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed this continuation of the story. Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my BMC fanfic, I appreciate the hit. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how I can improve my writing, and as always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
